ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
The Death of Dove; Matthew vs Dove, part three
Dove quickly healed Matthew, then vanished. "Dove! Dove!" Shouted Simma, Running to see her. She was confused to see Lulu still there. "Why ar YOU still here?" Simma blasted Lulu, then tellaported her out of there. Lulu grimaced. That would be the last time she concerned herself with Matthew or his team. Rubbing her wound lightly, she walked in the opposite direction of that tower. She would not be returning. Matthew, though he couldn't see straight, was still convinced Dove was in here with him. He grabbed the nearest possible figure he could make out and hugged it very tightly, refusing to let go. "I love you Dove..." he whined. No one was at the tower, but Simma and him. Simma saw him, and thought he was insane. Though, she could trust him more then Lulu. "Ummmm....She's not here. She's gone...." Simma pointed out, shaking his shoulder. "She'll never be back. Her hour was up, when she vanished" she said. Matthew blinked one or two times, frowned, then smiled. "It's okay Simma," Matthew said, patting her head. "I love you too." And with that, he stood, walked back to the couch, sat down, and once again retreated into his little ball. "Here," Said Simma, "Its the picture of Dove she gave to me." It was in a white frame, with delacate hearts, butiful Roses, and a 'D' at the top. it was a purple 'D'. "I don't want it." Matthew responded. "Oh, O.K." She told him. Simma was tring to make him feel better. She started to rub his back. She had often see Dove do that. Matthew couldn't help but smile. He seemed to relax a little. "Should I be trying to get over her..?" he asked carefully, trying not to sound like he hated her. "I don't know. Don't blame you're self." She said, taking her hand off. lt felt akword for her. Matthew sighed slightly. "I'm going to sleep. You can go now." he decided and briskly leaned his head on the arm of the couch. She didn't say anything, then gave him the Dove-doll. Dove used to make little dolls of people. lncluding herself, Simma, Matthew, and other close friends or famaly members. Matthew took the doll and hugged it tightly. "Goodnight Simma.." he mumbled, snuggling with the Doll. "Good night." she replied, then snuggled up in Dove's big, warm, comfterble bed. She took her teddy bear, and fell asleep. As soon as Matthew could sense that Simma was asleep, he stood out of the bed, and walked back over to the glass doorway he'd carved before. Taking a deep breath, he pushed off of the ledge and began falling. Who would save him now? There was no one. He could die. Matthew started to float in mid-air. Dove. He felt little droplets of water. "Youuu dooon't Looove meeeee..." Said Dove. how could he? Even when she told him not to... "You're dead." Matthew pointed out. How could he love someone who wasn't there anymore. Still, he wasn't feeling very comfortable being held in mid-air like this. It was kinda creepy.. "Youuu neeverrr diiddd, diid youuuu?" She startd to cry more, as she let him drop to the ground. Matthew hit the ground with a thud. Since Dove stopped him half way to the ground, it wasn't enough to kill him anymore. "Yes.. I did Dove. But you're dead. What am I supposed to do now?" "You still Love a person, even if they're dead!" Dove screeched loudly, able to breake glass, then rose fire from the ground, then sent it back. "No, calm down." she muttered to herself, then left. she would never return. She hated him. "I thought you could never come back, anyway!" Matthew called, even though there was no one there. Did she lie? Would she haunt him? It bothered him a great deal. Apperantly, when Dove vanished the first time, there was still allitle time left, but Dove didn't want to spend all of it there. so, she vanished early. Now, her time was realy up. Now, she could only return as an angry spirit. Matthew held his head in frustration. Maybe he should get an exorcist? It would be easy. And then he could move on. "Matthew?" Simma rubbed her eyes, and held her fuzzy teaddy bear, and looked adorable. "Why are you out here? And why do you have a scraped elbow? Did you try to kill you're self?" she asked. Matthew smiled warmly at her. "I'm fine Simma. Come one, let's go back to sleep." he said as he ushered back inside the building and into Dove's room. She fell right asleep. She was upset that Matthew woke her up. "Don't do that again" she told him. Matthew climbed into the bed with her, hugged her, then turned away. "I won't. Goodnight." She started to snore lightly. She couldn't care less. Simma had a dream, a wonterful dream. She didn't want Matt to wake her up. She started to toss and turn. Matthew hugged to keep her still. She was keeping him up. The girl hit him ever time she turned. "I hate you." She mumbled. Matthew woke her up. But Matthew was asleep now, his arms still firmly wrapped around her. She pinched him HARD. "Let go of me." She demanded. Matthew whimpered and pulled his hands away. "Thank you." She fell asleep. The next day.... "Good morning, Matthew." She said as she shook him to wake him up. Matthew was unresponsive. He remained asleep. She shook him harder. "Wake up..." She wouldn't stop shaking him until he woke up. "Come on, Matthew," After a slight grumble, Matthew's eyes opened. He stared at her for a moment before closing his eyes again. "Fine then. I'll just tell Dove ''you didn't want to see her..." She tried to trick Matthew to get up. It worked, too. Matthew, who was now sitting up in bed, trembled slightly. What a mean thing to do. Matthew smacked Simma hard, sending her flying across the room. "Well, You won't get out of bed! By the way, there is someone here to see you, She's out in the livingroom..." Simma simply stood up, and left the room. Matthew sighed and considered things for a moment. Who would actually be here to see him? Looking down at his clothes, he wondered if he should change them. He has been wearing them for a day or two.... Nah, it didn't matter. He followed Simma to the living room. "Hi, Matthew." It was Sister Animal. With Dove gone, she could have Matthew all for her self. She had a major crush on him, but would not betray Dove, not ever. "Uhm.... Hi?" Matthew guessed. He was a little confused as to why she was here. He had never really talked to her... At all. "Simma," Sister animal began, "Yeah, yeah, I know. leave the room so you two can flirt with eachother." Simma finished, an left the room. "Sisters, what are ya' gonna do with 'em?" She srugged, then smiled, showing her kitten fangs. Matthew managed an uneasy smile back. This was... akward. He was still standing, not daring to take a seat on the couch next to her. "Come on!" She smiled, then grabbed his wrist, pulling him next to her. She kissed him. Matthew blushed insanely. He moved his head away and then tried to move away from her. "Stop it, i know you love me." She wrapped her cat tail around him, then hugged him, and kissed him. She wouldn't stop soon... And Matthew wasn't exactly complaining. She ''was very pretty... His face became redder with each kiss, hug, and relatively small movement. Matthew found himself wanting them more and more... They heard a loud moan.... "Mathhhewww....Hillllluuuuau....." Dove was haunting them. "Eeeep! Matthew!" Said Hiluau, Throwing Matthews arm around her. Matthew hugged her tightly. "Dove... Go away.." Matthew prayed. He kissed Sister Animal. "NEVVVVERRRRRRRRR!" ''She shriked, then picked up Sister Animal. she flew her over to the window, then dropped her. All the good in Dove was gone. And Matthew stopped her in mid-air, brought her back to the window, then teleported them both to a remote island. "Are you okay...?" he asked, poking her slightly. "I am now..." She kissed him. She loved him, and this. she would never stop. It took Dove fifteen seconds to fly halfway there. She stopped, and rested. Matthew pushed her away slightly. "That's enough for now..." he mumbled. She was making him exaughsted. "O.K.," She smiled, and sat down. Then, suddenly vanished. Matthew didn't notice, however. "Maaaaatttthewwww..." Dove flew in front of Matthew, then tried to kiss him. Matthew pushed himself back with a small wave of psychokinetic energy. "GO. AWAY." he screamed. She was annoying him.... very much. Looking around, he noticed his new partner wasn't near him anymore. His eye twitched. Turning back to Dove with a rather grim outlook, he disrupted the electrons her form was currently made out of, making her disapear. Then, he warped to Sister Animal's location. "Matthew, i don't think this is gonna' work out. i'm sorry." She ran out of the tower. she still wanted him, but couln't stand him being haunted. "B-but..." Matthew sniffled. He began crying. This wasn't fair. Why couldn't Dove leave him alone? Matthew could start to see glitched of Dove, sutch as the head, legs, and hands. "Matthew, it's time!" She shouted. "Time for what exactly...?" Matthew asked uneasily. This was a little weird for him.. "YAYYYY!" She started jumping up and down. she was clearly visable. She looked like she did before Matthew had killed her. She hugged him. Matthew shoved Dove off of him. He didn't like her anymore. He liked Sister Animal. "Matthew, shu-" Simma shouted, but the saw Dove. "Dove! are you going to stay?" she asked her. "Yhea, i will. but Matthew won't." She shoved him out of the room, into the elavtor. "If you're gonna Date her, then you cant stay here" she told him, as she broke out into tears. Sister Animal would be over here, kissing him. Dove would be torchered. "Fine!" Matthew screamed, slamming his fist on the elevator panel. The doors slammed shut as Matthew descended the tower. Wait, why was he in the elevator? Matthew teleported to the ground floor. it didn't work. he was still in the elavator. Dove had taken away all power's she had given away. She sat on the coutch, and curled up into a ball. She wanted Matthew. Matthew grumbled something to himself as the elevator doors opened on the ground floor. Now he'd have to walk everywhere... She shouldn't have given him the powers in the first place. Now he'd gotten use to them, and it was a pain to go anywhere without them. He sighed... How would he even get to Hilaua? Would she even want him? "OMG! I'll tell her rite now!" bye!" Hilaua was talking on the phone with Macy, a close friend. She hung up. she was at her friends, Katy's house."Guess what?" Hiluau told Katy. "What?" She responded. Hiluau told her. "He said that?" Katy asked. "Yep!" Hilaua responded. they where sitting on Katy's front porch. it was rite across where Matthew was walking. "Matthew!" she yelled, waving to him. Matthew waved back nervously. He couldn't believe she would be so close. "Hi.." "Well?" she asked, excpecting him to come over there. "I heard about Dove, she called about....." she looked at Katy's wrist watch. "About an hour ago. You got here...." She cheked the watch. "55 seconds ago." Hiluau said, smiling at him. Matthew walked over slowly, taking his time. He was staring at the floor. Obviously shy at meeting Katy, and shy because he liked Hilaua, he took a very long time getting to the porch. "Are ''you ''her boyfriend?" she playfully asked him, pointing to Hiluau, smiling. "OMG! Shut up!" Hiluau smiled then slightly shoved her. Katy didn't like Matthew vary mutch...he was too...goody-goody looking... "Yes." Matthew answered slowly. "Why?" "Uhhhhh....." she didn't have a response. Hiluau spoke up. "Who want's to go inside? I do! lets go..." She pulled Matthew in side. Katy followed behind. Her home looked like one that you would find in China, or Japan... "Tea?" Katy asked, bringing out the tea tray. "Uhm.... Sure." Matthew replied, smiling warmly at her. He was trying not to look too nervous, even though he obviously was. He hated being in people's houses that he didn't know. He didn't feel.... welcome. She turned on relaxing Jappanise music, then sat down on the floor. she drank her tea deeply. "Come, sit with me." she said, with her eyes closed. "This is...about as calm as you'll ever see her...." Hiluau whispered to him. Matthew sat across from her as asked of him, and took a sip of the tea. It tasted nice... He began to drink more and more of it, until his cup was empty. Too nervous to disturb Katy, he simply stared at the wall behind her, spacing out. She had kept her eyes closed, but knew Matthew was looking at the wall, and he drank all of his tea. "Would you like more?" she asked him. Matthew was tuning her out, in his own little world. He didn't seem to be aware of his surroundings at all, eyes still fixated at the specific point on the wall. "Matthew, she asked you a question! awnser her!" said Hiluau, shaking him. Matthew's eyes lost their blank look as he drifted back to reality. "I'm sorry... What did you want?" he asked politely, barely able to concentrate on Katy. "Would you like more tea?" She repeated. putting her cup down, pouring herself more tea. "Yes please." Matthew replied. It relaxed him... Made it easier for him to think about things. This was a nice place. Matthew was happy here. She slowly poured. She took the other cup's, put them on the tray, then balenced it on her head. she walked back to the kitchen. "Thank you.." Matthew said dazily. He picked up the cup and slowly drank it as before, then began once again staring at that spot on the wall. She took his cup, then threw it out the window, and retrieved her sword. she changed the soft music to light-japanese rock music. She began training the newest ninja move to teech to her students. "Huh?" Matthew binded her in place with his psychokinesis. She wasn't able to move at all. "That wasn't nice." he chided, standing slowly and observing her like she was some kind of fascinating bug. "I't's bad luck to drink tea past four o' clock. i had to get rid of the cup, otherwise, anyone who would drink from it would be cursed." she was beginnig to be annoyed. And let me tell you, it is NOT a good idea to annoy her... "So you gave me a cursed tea cup just so you could throw it out the window?" Matthew asked nastily. He was getting annoyed as well. He was sick of this already. With a soft click, the music was changed back to the relaxing music from before. "No, it was 4:01, so the cup became curesed." She was able to move then changed the music back. she began to practice. "Don't question her." Hiluau warned him. Matthew changed it back once again. "Since when does ''tea get cursed after 4:00!?" he snapped, turning to her and ignoring Hiluau's warning. "It is a famaly belif!" she snapped back. "I am a ninja, and so are my parants! l am a skilled teacher, and i will kill you is i must!" she thretaned. "Simma, what am i going to do?" Dove asked Simma, back at the tower. "Find someone elce?" Simma sugjested. ther was B-B, Cyborg, Red x, Brother water, tons and tons of guys! she didn't need Matthew. "You're right, Simma." she felt better. Matthew calmed himself down. "I'm sorry. Nevermind." he apologized gruffly, and took a seat back down on the floor. He motioned for Hiluau to sit next to him. "Ha! You are weaker then i thought! I do not give up quickly as you! My sensi was strong and tought me well." She said, hinting a battle. ""Matthew, come on." Hiluau ordered. She yanked him out of thew house. "Listen, dude. if you can't understand my friends, or like them, this won't work out." She said, then turned into a panther, then took him inside the tower. "You need to work this out with Dove. See ya'." She told him as she left. Matthew was speechless. That was the second time Hiluau had told him 'this won't work out'... Maybe it wouldn't. He shrugged. But he still didn't want to return to the tower. He left the tower once again, and began walking towards the city. He wandered into the park. Dove and Simma where there. They spotted eachother. "Aw man! it's him!" Dove said to Simma, as she blasted him gently, but still enough to do some damage Matthew held himself tightly. That hurt. What did he even do? What, now, every time they saw eachother, she was going to attack him? Matthew grumbled to himself and walked in the opposite direction. He would make it out of the city, find somewhere else, and never see them again. "You think you'll get away that easaly? Ha! not without a fight you don't!" Dove said angerly, as she picked him up by the coller of his shirt. Did she really want a fight? No sooner than the moment she'd picked him up, Matthew's fist dug itself in her face, launching her backwards and freeing himself. Concentrating, he up-rooted a tree and hurled it at them both. The tree floated in mid-air. "Wow, we've lived under the same roof togther, and you still havent figured it out? Wow... You are SO pathetic." She said. the tree was not that close from Simma's face. Simma fainted. Matthew scowled. "Why are you even picking a fight with me!? I didn't do anything!" he screamed, making several more trees rise from the ground and launching them at Dove. "Well, you broke my heart, you're in love with my Best friend, and you are way to emotional! Also, i forgot to mention, you hate and want to kill Simma! You lowlife scumbag!" Dove said launching all seven trees to Matthew. "How do ya' like me now?" Matthew jumped high into the air to avoid the trees. "So what!? Then just let me go!" he retorted, making a miniature giant out of the trees below him, which then caught him in mid-air and placed him on it's shoulder. "Hehe!" Matthew herd afaint giggle above him. It wasn't Dove. It seamed kinda' spooky to Matthew. Matthew glanced upwards, careful not to take his attention entirely off of Dove. This was annoying... He didn't understand why Dove wouldn't just let him leave. "I'm up here silly!" Matthew heard a peppy voice. It was Macy. She swooped in and saved him. "Uhm... Thank you." Matthew stared nervously at the girl. He didn't know her. He was resonably sure she didn't know him. In fact, for all he knew, she could one of Dove's friends, who was just going to bring him back to Dove so she could fight him some more. Still, it didn't change the fact that he was just sitting there, staring at the girl, completely in her care now that he was away from him giant. He blinked slowly, once, and kept staring. "Hi, my name is Macy! Do you like my broom?" She asked nervously. lf a witch's broom was liked by a human, it was considered a HUGE compliment. "... Yeah. It's kind of comfortable..." Matthew mumbled. It was a rather strange question. "Where are we going...?" "Hay, one sec. HILUAU! He's right here!!!" She shouted, as she flew upside down, allowing Matthew to fall. "What...?" Matthew didn't have time to react. He landing on his upper back, resulting in utter agony for his spine. He stared upwars at the girl who'd just dropped him off. Why would she bring him here? He didn't necessarily want to see Hiluau, either. "Sorry!" Macy shouted. "Ya' realy need to work on that!" Hiluau ressponded. "Matthew, are you OK?" She asked, running over to him. She kissed him. "I realy want to be with you. I love you." She told him as she helped him up. there was a beutiful sunset up ahead. "Beutiful." She said. The End. Category:Role Play